Various factors may contribute to a power consumption of mobile devices. For example, power consumption may depend on a number of receive antennas or receive paths used in a cellular modem. Within the framework of LTE, 3G, WiFi, etc., cellular modems may include multiple receive and transmit paths configured to perform dynamic receive diversity or Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) techniques.
Methods and devices employed in wireless communication networks constantly have to be improved. In particular, it may be desirable to provide methods that improve the performance of devices operating in such networks. In addition, it may be desirable to provide methods that reduce a power consumption of these devices.
For these and further reasons there is a need for the present invention.